pgenerationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Generation 0
The very first Generation that began the story. A prophecy that was intended to allow people and Pokémon to eternally live together in peace, instead the Prophecy itself resulted in intensifying the situation. The Prophecy named seven children who were sent Guardians by Arceus when they were very young, Arceus also gifted them the ability to communicate with Pokémon of their Guardian's type. The Prophecy was largely centred on Pebble, who was given Shaymin and the Metaphore of 'Life', however it was not her future kin that would carry on the Generations. Main Characters The characters in this Generation were part of a Propechy given by Arceus to deal with Giratina, an entitled Guardian that did not believe that Humans were equal to Pokémon. *Pebble - Given the Guardian Shaymin who represented 'Life'. *Topaz - Given the Guardian Azelf who represented 'Willpower' *Agate - Given the Guardian Palkia who represented 'Space' *Gem - Give the Guardian Cresselia who represented 'Dreams' *Noir - Given the Guardian Darkrai who represented 'Nightmares' *Jade - Given the Guardian Dialga who represented 'Time' *Quartz - Given the Guardian Heatran who represented 'Destruction' Time and Place This Generation is set mostly in Sinnoh. During the time the South-West part of the Region was very rich due to trade with Kanto and Johto, their neighbours in the South, but the East was blocked off from the trade due to the large mountain range dividing the Region, this area is particularly terrorized by Giratina. The Story Many hundreds of years had passed since Arceus created life on Earth and all those that inhabited it, but in the recent century Giratina had begun to rebel, believing that humans treated Pokémon cruely and with no respect, also believing that Pokémon were in some way superior to humans. Giratina launched terror down on the people, particularly those in Sinnoh who had settled around his mountain home. Knowing that something needed to be done, Arceus created a Prophecy that foretold seven children who would put an end to the terror that divided humans and Pokémon, so that they would all be able to live in peace. : "Seven will come forth, seven to defend the earth from the distorted terror that rests its claw over the mountain Region. They will be led by life, life that will spread a prosper through the land with the banishment of the distortion in a cell with no key." '' '' Sure enough seven children were born, and they were approached by a Guardian each at the age of three. The original idea was that they would set out at the age of sixteen on their journeys and meet as they were destined too, however this was disrupted when the power of Darkrai proved too much for Noir. Arceus had underestimated the rivalry and hatred that existed between Darkrai and Cresselia, as neither fully trusted the other - this drove Noir to burn down Gem's family home in Eterna, she managed to escape with the help of Cresselia, but her parents were killed. Pebble however, although she did grow up in an orphanage in Sandgem, grew up lonely but content, already familiar with Topaz who was a childhood friend of hers, although the two had stopped speaking and seeing each other a while back. Still with hope of rekindling their friendship, Pebble ensured that she left on her journey when he left on his, hoping they would be able to travel together. Originally unsure about the idea, Topaz eventually agreed. While passing by Jubilife City they met up with Agate, a spoiled girl a few years younger than them who was intent on running away from home to prove she could be a trainer. While Agate refused, Pebble reasoned that it was better that they were there to keep an eye on her than letting her go off alone. Meanwhile in Hearthome at the other side of Sinnoh Gem had grown up, living in one of the cottages her family had owned out there and working in the City. Her instincts picked up Noir and Darkrai when they entered the area, and knowing what they had done to her family she set out to find them. The two were not hard to find, but judging by their strength Gem and Cresselia reasoned it would be better to gain their trust first. So Cresselia hid herself and Gem managed to force herself upon Noir, by injuring herself while tailing him. It is in Hearthome that the two groups combine, meeting during a Gypsy Festival that Jade happens to be a part of. Keeping her own abilities hidden, Gem ends up with them as well, as she insists that she can't leave Noir's side until she has paid him back for helping her. Jade's grandmother who recieves contact on waves between the Guardians tells them about the Prophecy and how they are still short from the complete number in their party, and that another can be found in the Volcano in the North-East, the poorest and most intensely dangerous part of the Region. Noir attempts to back out of it, but curious now, Gem manages to spur him into going, telling him it is better to know what's out to get you than turn your back on it. The moment they reach the North-East the group gets caught and seperated by a sandstorm, seperating the groups. Pebble ends up stranded with Agate and Noir, and the three reflect that if this Prophecy is so well-known to The Guardians why Giratina hasn't attacked them yet. Darkrai suggested through Noir that perhaps Arceus is shielding them until they are all together. Jade who ends up stranded on her own finds Quartz, and the moment the seven are all reunited, they are attacked by Giratina. Caught in the line of fire, Gem's Guardian Cresselia appears to protect her, revealing her own part in the prophecy. Giratina is forced away by a combination of the Guardian's powers, but the other five then are forced to talk Gem and Noir down from allowing their Guardians to tear each other apart. Pebble persuades them to focus on the bigger picture for now and complete the task that Arceus has trusted them with. For the journey back the group stop overnight in a battered down cottage, welcomed by the friendly woman who lives there. She tells them about what life is like in Giratina's favorite hunting ground, revealing that her husband and son were killed trying to protect their house from the monster. While staying in the house, Gem and Noir fight again, although it results in the two sleeping together. Pebble also begins to realise that she may not have entirely platonic feelings for Topaz, although she forces herself to focus on their job first. That night the seven are visited in their dreams by Arceus who tells them that they will be able to trap Giratina at the peak of Mt. Coronet. The next morning they compare dreams and some in the party express consern that they haven't been told enough about what to expect. But Pebble assures them that Arceus won't let any harm come to them and will see that the job is done well, Topaz still isn't sure but agrees to go to ensure no harm comes to her. At the top of Mt. Coronet the Guardians temporarily transfer all their power and spirit to the group. This allows each one to contribute to the prison that will hold Giratina. Agate and Jade create the new dimension, Agate takes the will from the world, Gem withdraws dreams while Noir twists the realm into a nightmare. Pebble clears the dimension of life and fixes it in a state of eternity, and Quartz rids the world of natural law. Pebble is the one that is required to force Giratina into the cage, a job that almost kills her, however she is pulled clear by Topaz. The world now seemingly at peace, the group return, praised and worshipped by those of Sinnoh, but there lives continue normally. This is until Gem and Noir clash again in Iron City, their fight levels the city, burying it under the rubble and killing almost the whole populous. The fight ends with the two coming to a silent peace that ends in a kiss. However, considering that they used powers gifted to them by Arceus to cause such pain and destruction, Arceus cursed their line. These events set into motion the Generations that were to follow. Gem and Noir fled Sinnoh, settling in Alibia a Region many hundreds of miles from their original home. Category:Generation 0 Category:Generation Lost